Wind Beneath our Wings
by Maiko99
Summary: Shining Agency's president was not a stupid man. When Ringo had brought up the fact that STARISH was going to need more than just Quartet Night's guidance, of course Mister Shining Saotome had known that. In fact, he already knew exactly who to call. [ OCs x Everyone ]
1. Prologue

**Hello all! Maiko here with another Utapri story! First and foremost this story is also posted up on Quotev, under the users [yazawas] and [capitaine] and unless otherwise stated those are the only places to find the story! As well, this is co-authored by my dear friend Mika, and her writing is absolutely stunning! We hope you enjoy the journey of Momo and Umiko in the world of Utapri!**

* * *

Otoya was the last one off the stage, panting and unable to catch his breath. That's how he knew they killed it, it was their debut concert after all. The group stood together in a heap, panting in silence although the energy in the room was the same, confident. They couldn't have done better. Tokiya opened his mouth to speak, pushing thick locks out of his face when a loud voice echoed through the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to end this party right!"

The boys alerted their attention to one another, unaware that there was still more to come. "The president," Tokiya began, still huffing slightly,

"...said he arranged a special closing act for us. They're also part of the shining agency and attended our school. Apparently-"

The door to left stage opened harshly, a pair of large men dressed in slick black security outfits entered the room. Syo made a confused sound, pushing through the boys and up beside Tokiya to get a better look.

They looked so ordinary, so young. A pair of girls dressed in identical costumes, each with a small set of black bat wings on the back. The first girl was rather petite, sticking close to the guards. Her hair was an ashy golden color, pulled up into two high pigtails, her eyes were a mundane light brown but there was something so broad and apparent about them. The girl appeared more excited than anything, a look of impatience in her eyes as the screams from the audience grew louder.

The second girl was well developed, much taller than the golden haired miss. Her hair hung in two low pigtails, ending at her hips, a deep violet color complimenting vibrant green eyes. She dragged behind the group slightly, walking with a certain sense of pride in rather high heels, although her face lay expressionless.

"WINGS! WINGS! WINGS!"

The audience cheered louder and louder as both girls stood patiently in the stages wings, listening to the roaring audience

"Wings?" Syo stepped forward but was stopped by one of the guards who's large body blocked the way. The door was pushed opened again, this time revealing only one person. A scrawny boy with misplaced silver hair and blue thin framed glasses. He appeared novice, running like a child who had lost their ball in the street. He carried an armful of papers as he tore through the area, stopping dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Ren who had been closest.

"Wah! Starish!" his voice was rushed and surprised, bowing with a sense of respect,

"My name is Yuichiro Hyakuya, the composer for Wings. You put on a magnificent show."

He stood straight up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Wings?" Masato repeated. "Yes!" Yuichiro gleamed at the question in Masato's voice,

"Wings! Momo Ichijo and Umiko Tanaka. My perfect pair!" The boy's face held a bright smile, filled to the brim with burning compassion and admiration.

"Yui!" The purple haired girl had called for him, a sweet smile crossing her face. The composers attention turned to her, nodding in response,

"We'll see you all in a few weeks then!" With his last words he took off towards the duo. "Wait! Hey! A few weeks?" Syo turned to his group for answers but nobody had any. Music began to play over the speakers, guitar thriving through the arena as the rock and roll aura laid across the stage. 'A rock group?' Otoya thought to himself, 'but they seemed so elegant.'

"Roll call, girls let's go!" Yui cheered delightfully, raising one arm in the air. "Doki doki Momo!" The golden haired girl yelled out softly, face lighting up like a Christmas tree, the second girl grabbed Momo by the hand. A smile crossed her lips, radiating a kind of friendliness, "Uuuumiko, bang bang!" Both girls reached up to the mics clipped to their ears, turning the switches on as if sharing a single brain. Yui stood farther back, taking slow steps backwards and holding the same hand in the air as he counted down with his fingers, 3,2 and then 1.

"We invite you," both girls began, "to be the wind beneath our wings!"

An energy like something the boys had never felt before hit them hard, squeezing their chests and hitching words in their throats. Both girls made their way onto the center stage, lights dimming before lighting up with two brightly colored spot lights as they reached the center.

"Is it possible," Ren began, "that they will be in the Masters program with us?" Tokiya shook his head, "No, the idol unit Wings graduated a while ago."

The six shared an equally fueled gasp of confusion as they stared out to the stage. Otoya watched as they moved in sync, voices matching perfectly to one another, earning the cheers of the crowd. He laughed slightly, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 1 - Full of Surprises

**Back at it with the first official chapter!**

* * *

"Ittoki, we need to unpack, everything is still a mess. I'd like to clean this up before Reiji returns for our meeting."

Otoya woke to sunlight seeping through his eyelids, followed by the sound of his own name. Almost two weeks ago, they had moved into the master course dorms and Tokiya couldn't wait to finish settling in. The red head grumbled, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow, earning a half-sigh-half-snort from Tokiya.

"HEY GUYS!" Syo's voice came from the other side of the wall as he knocked rapidly. "They have a door, Syo." Natsuki's tone following.

However the smaller boy ignored him, only banging louder. "What is it?" Otoya called back, still muffled by the pillow, "can you hear that!?" Syo sounded confused as his voice lowered slightly.

Piano chords echoed faintly through the dorms, bringing an intense energy through the building. It was different, a rhythm that didn't match any of their styles, something entirely new. Otoya kicked the blankets from his torso, rolling off the bed and pushing himself up on his feet,

"it must be Nanami!" Otoya picked a stray pair of jeans from the ground, pulling them over his shorts before twisting the door handle and pulling it open.

He stopped dead in his tracks, coming face to face with Haruka. His face fell as he stared at the pink haired girl, confusion set on her face.

"If it's not Nanami-san, then who is it?" Tokiya questioned, making his way to where Otoya was standing as Natsuki and Syo exited their room. "That's exactly what we were wondering," Masato spoke softly as he and Ren approached them.

The group stood silent for a second as the piano grew more repetitive, a pattern almost, like the composing process of a song. But the only composer in the dorm was standing right infront of them,

"You don't think…" Syo stared up at Natsuki curiously. Unfortunately his question was answered as the door to Cecil's room swung open,

"Such a beautiful sound! The muses are at work!" The smaller boy, dropped his head, sighing as his hat slipped down, "nope, not him." Cecil came jonting down the hall towards them, his lips pulled into a genuine smile,

"we must find the creator of such art!" Syo let out an aggravated noise but he was too curious to decline.

The group of eight made their way to the main hall, it seemed to be the Piano in the practice room that was being occupied as the one they had passed in the main foyer was unused.

"You don't think it's another composer, do you? To replace Haru-chan?"

Natsuki muttered to Tokiya as they kept pace with the group. The stoic man shook his head,

"I highly doubt it."

Tokiya took the grand leap of opening the doors, peeking his head inside. "I had a funny feeling they would be here," He muttered to himself but Syo caught his words,

"Who? Let us in!" Syo nudged Tokiya inside silently as one by one they entered. The nervous silver haired boy from their debut sat at the grand piano on the opposite side of the room, eyes closed as he played the instrument. The overlay of drums and guitar sounded behind him, creating an eerie and unsettling carnival-like tune.

With their backs turned to the intruding group, two girls stood still in the center of the room, one crouched close to the ground and the other standing tall, back to back with both heads tilting down.

The standing girl, snapped her head up, looking at the piano player and throwing her hands forwards as she sang,

"Someone's scenario, dreaming future."

Her voice dripped like poison, a smooth rockeresque tone seeping through her words. She wore a mini skirted maroon dress with netted leggings and a pair of thick black heeled boots, obviously giving her a few extra inches of height. Two long low hanging violet pigtails swayed behind her as she returned to her starting position.

"Hey, isn't that-" Masato answered Otoya's question before he could ask it, "Umiko Tanaka,"

The crouched girl lifted from the ground slightly, swaying her body in front of Umiko, still keeping rather low as it was her turn to face the piano, "No more trick, no more trap." Her voice was deeper then expected, not matching the petite 4'11 state of her body as it sent shock waves through the room. High ashy brown twin tails moved out of place as she returned to her original placement, standing this time. She wore a flowy cream colored floral skirt with a baby pink blouse, flat white sneakers with same colored knee socks.

"So that must be Momo Ichijo. And the guy behind the piano, thats Yuichiro then,"

Ren put the pieces together aloud, as the girls continued their practice session, unaware of their unwanted viewers. Otoya turned to Ren as he was closest to him,

"If they're not here for the master course, maybe they're here to do the same thing as Quartet Night?"

Ren opened his mouth to answer but was caught off guard by the purple haired girl bumping into him in the midst of whatever dance move she had executed. Out of reflex, Ren grabbed her hand, pulling her up and into his chest.

Electric green eyes met his own blue as she stared up at him, a pink blush falling on her cheeks as she panted. The music stopped. Ren plastered a smug expression on his face at the girls shock,

"it's almost like you fell for me." The idols lips changed from an O shape to a sort of scowl, a look of malice and disgust crossing over her face, "who even ARE you?" She hissed angrily, pushing Ren's grip off of her, standing straight and brushing off her clothes in an attempt to remove any trace of the strangers touch. A muffled chortle was heard from Masato soon after, though one pensive glare from Ren told him to can it.

The boy at the piano's bench, Yui, stood quickly, "Umiko be nice! Oh, Momo!" He switched his focus to the petrified girl in the center of the room, standing still with a look of horror in her eyes. Each member of Starish glanced to her, unsure of why Yui called her name. At this reaction, Momo let out a shrill squeal and made a run for Umiko, squatting into a ball behind her friend.

"Starish! Aijima! Miss Nanami! It's my pleasure, again." Yuichiro made a clumsy effort to reach the opposing forces, bowing his head respectfully. "This is starish?" Umiko only spoke three words but each one struck a new sense of terror in Otoya. Yui nodded before returning his gaze back to Starish,

"Wings has been assigned to help you with your performances-"

He paused briefly as he watched Umiko begin to examine the members, passing in front of him as she walked by them one by one. Momo hung onto the long haired girls skirt, walking with her. A sense of fear stayed with her but curiosity and excitement filled her eyes. Yui decided to ignore their behaviour and continue explaining, "

-things like choreography, keeping your energy levels high, appropriate stage personalities-as you can see they each have separate attitudes on and off stage."

Umi sent a half-hearted glare at the nervous composer's sly remark before turning to the last of the group's members. Umi scrunched her nose as she looked down slightly to see Syo. Although he was only a few centimeters shorter as a result of the idols stiletto's, Umi's face highlighted with a grin, "HAH," she sneered before turning back to Yuichiro.

Momo's eyes stayed fixed on Syo, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look away as her grip on Umi's skirt loosened. Syo caught her stare at the last second, staring back, curiously, at Momo. She was unsure of what to do, frozen in place as the hatted boy presented her with a weak smile.

"I can't do it. It's impossible, they aren't fit for the stage,"

Umi's obnoxious tone snapped the life back into Momo, closing her grip on the taller girls dress and averting her gaze to Yui. The composer was perfectly prepared to argue but he hadn't quite gotten there as the following voice shook both Umi and Momo from the inside out,

"OTOYAN!" Reiji Kotobuki entered the room, a full smile on his face with a look of concern in his eyes, "you missed our meeting!"

Following him in, Ai Mikaze and Camus stood on either side of him silently. "Ah, I'm sorry I lost track of time!" Otoya's words became white noise as Reiji analysed the situation, realizing who the distraction had been.

"Aha! Momorin!" Momo's face gleamed as she let go of her taller counterpart, running quickly to Kotobuki and stopping just inches from him, "Reiji you're here!" She cheered back, soft spoken and ecstatic. Umiko however did not seem to be so, eyes dimming like broken Christmas lights as she turned harshly from the new guests to Yuichiro,

"You said they wouldn't be here." The composer's first instinct was to throw Momo under the bus, "She told me not to tell you!" A rather distraught looking Umi returned her gaze to Momo as the smaller idol threw her hands up in defense.

Reiji stepped closer to Umiko slowly, "I know you missed us Ko', We're going to be here with you, mentoring Starish!" Umi's lips parted but nothing came out, a sense of competition rising in her chest as she made a split second decision to accept her new role. She turned back to the upcoming idol group, "Momo and I are going to be the best damn senpai's you've ever had, got that?" Yui's felt a form of relief, Umi's overly-competitive nature was good for some things.

The last member of quartet night entered, "what's all this noise, you're so loud I can't hear myself think," Ranmaru Kurosaki trudged inside, stopping dead in his tracks as Wings came into view. He and Umiko made eye contact, staring at each other roughly, bringing a new kind of uncomfortable energy over the room. Momo reached out to grab Umi's arm in an attempt to comforting her but she was seconds to late. Both Umiko and Ranmaru had turned their backs to one another, Kurosaki leaving quickly through the front entrance as Umi stormed through the room and to the back exit, slamming the door viciously behind her.

The room fell silent, Starish stood in a confused jumble as Reiji rubbed the back of his neck,

"I told you this would happen." Ai, clearly not aiming to help the situation, made a harsh comment. No one had anything left to say while a burning sensation sat uncomfortably in Momo's chest. Something told her they wouldn't be staying very long.


	3. Chapter 2 - Number One

**Welcome back! I hope you are all enjoying the beginnings of this story, if you are please favourite and follow this story :)**

* * *

Upon Umiko's exit, Momo refused to stay in the male dominated room any longer. Regardless Yui had to escort her outside and into a company car, she was scheduled for a series of solo jobs that would keep her out well into the next day.

The boy's of Starish began to warm up, stretching and doing vocal runs before they began their daily practice. Cecil sat patiently with haruka at the piano's bench. Although he wasn't part of Starish, he enjoyed watching them.

"Kotobuki-san. Can I ask you a question?" Haruka's voice asked loudly. Reiji turning from Otoya to acknowledge her. He gave her a thumbs up but she wasn't sure how to ask. The girl stuttered over her words as she played with her fingers. Camus, obviously annoyed, stepped in,

"Her question is most like about Wings. More importantly our history with them,"

The count barely looked up from the book in his hands. Reiji wasn't entirely sure how to explain it. Things were complicated. His loss for sentences was obvious to everyone around him.

"Ai-Ai why don't you explain?"

Mikaze looked up from his seat next to Camus, lips formed into a sort of O shape.

"Momo Ichijo has a seemingly innocent idol persona. New people, especially those of male gender make her nervous for a reason I haven't come to understand but this isn't apparent to the public. She's difficult to figure out. Umiko Tanaka is the media's angel, adorable and always smiling. I assume I don't need to tell you what she's really like."

Ai's explanation wasn't exactly fulfilling, if you didn't ask him proper questions he wouldn't give you a proper answer.

"You seem to be a familiar with them." Tokiya's comment pulled the remainder of answers from the cyan haired boy.

"Wings debuted at the same time as Quartet Night. For the first six months of our career, we did everything together. Interviews, concerts, shoots, commercials. It increased our initial publicity by a fair amount. But then-"

Reiji cut Ai off with an odd sort of sound, "We had to split up for reasons. Anyways, shouldn't you return to practice? I'm sure the girls will start helping out tomorrow."

Nobody bothered asking anymore questions. Each member in the room shared the same opinion: was Wings really needed here? Quartet Night was enough to handle on their own, Wings was seemed to be some random group from the agency and were sure to be more trouble than it was worth.

Camus approached Reiji smoothly as to not attract the attention of others, "Do not put false expectations in their heads. I doubt Wings will be staying with us." Reiji simply put his hands on his hips, laughing deviously, "Oh Myu, trust me. They're not going anywhere."

Momo returned around 7:00 the next morning, exhausted and completely unprepared to deal with the likely upcoming "We're staying here whether you like it or not," argument. The only male Momo had every spoken to was her grandfather and the members of Quartet Night. Finding out the boys would accompany them into Starish' dorms was nerve settling. At least for Momo anyways. Momo would do anything to see him again. To see Reiji. She told herself she wouldn't let Umiko's stubbornness ruin it for her, but unfortunately Momo wasn't incontrol of the situation.

She pushed the door to their shared room open, all lights had been off. Assuming Umiko was still fast asleep, she tiptoed in and gently closed the door behind her.

"My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% love, HEY!"

The familiar song played quietly, catching Momo's attention. She turned to the dimly lit TV in the back corner of their room. Umiko sat in front of it with a blanket wrapped around her, notepad and pen in hand. According to Yui, he hadn't seen Umiko for the remainder of the day. Had this been what she was doing?

"Umi...," Momo walked towards her friend slowly. Umiko wore the same clothes as the previous day, had she even slept? The notepad in her lap was covered in scratches and notes along with drawings that appeared to resemble dance steps. Umi held up the remote to pause the TV, using the object to point at Starish who had been mid performance.

"Look at this crap, Mo. Look at it! They're out of sync, fumbling, singing like they've got dicks in their mouths? This is just awful!"

Momo had thought their performance was wonderful. But upon closer inspection of course Umiko would be the one to point out every single flaw. Momo hung her head low, awaiting Umiko's declaration that they were moving out. But surprisingly, it never came,

"We can't leave now. Kotobuki and his idiot kids can't handle this like we can."

The smaller girls chest nearly exploded at Umiko's words. Umiko stood quickly, brushing through think violet hair with her fingers and adjusting her twin tails before leading Momo out of the room.

Tokiya and Masato had gathered early in the kitchen in order to make breakfast for their remaining group members. It was a good way to break in their new surroundings. Natsuki, Cecil and Syo had joined not long after, followed by the groups later sleepers, Ren and Otoya.

As the boys settled into their seats at the table, Yui joined them briefly. A sort of guilt sat in his chest as he was supposed to be Haruka's mentor, however it didn't seem like he would get the chance,

"Hey guys, I don't think we'll be staying much longer-"

His words were cut off by the sound of thick heels stomping through the doors. Umiko entered aggressively with Momo rushing in behind her.

"We'll do it, we'll teach them."

Yui nearly fell over at the words of the unpleasant girl. The Starish boys hadn't seemed to be phased by this. Tokiya spoke up,

"It's come to our attention that Starish doesn't need you. Seeing as we have Quartet Night here already, we wish to persevere with our own efforts."

Umiko's pride had been chewed up and spit back out as the stoic idol stared at her with cold eyes. Yui panicked for a moment, "Umi why don't you introduce yourselves properly this time?"

Tokiya grew impatient, this was getting old. He stood up to leave. Brushing past Umiko and heading towards the door. However, he wasn't getting out so easily. Momo hopped up onto a vacant chair beside the table before using it to climb onto the marble countertop. Turning quickly she pushed off it's edge, flipping backwards directly over Tokiya and landing in front of him smoothly. Tokiya stopped dead in his track, mouth gaping at the ashy haired girl.

A look of conquer brushed over the taller girls face as the remaining group members stared at her in awe. Umi made a sort of twirl as she crossed her wrists, making both hands into the shape of a gun. Her voice raised to an entirely new pitch.

"I'm Umiko and this is my partner, Momo!"

She obviously wasn't finished as Momo skipped over to her partner, holding onto Umi's skirt and peaking out cutely from behind her.

"Together we make up Wings, the number one Idol Group in Japan!"

A collection of gasps and confused sounds echoed through the kitchen. Both girls dropped their onstage acts, Umiko returning to her ever-present sneer as Momo hid behind her.

"Number one?" Otoya's voice came out louder than he intended. Umiko placed her hands on her hips as she lectured,

"Throwing us aside for Quartet Night is idiotic, are you dense? They're incompetent, out of sync with one another and although they may help you become better public figures, we can teach you how a rock a stage. So are you in or are you out?"

Of course she was right, Umiko was always right even if they boys didn't know it yet. It was obvious that Quartet Night didn't get along. But it was even more obvious that Umiko and Momo had a special sort of bond, one that helped them preform as one. A skill that Starish needed desperately. Otoya was the only one to stand, complete amazement on his face. Japan's number one idol's were standing in his kitchen. His kitchen! The red head bowed respectfully before speaking the words everyone had been thinking,

"Please help us be number one!"


	4. Chapter 3 - The Real Deal

**Things are starting to heat up! Let me know what you guys think of this story!**

* * *

The group of males burst into chatter amongst themselves after Otoya's initial outburst. Of course with the exception of a stunned and slightly embarrassed Tokiya standing there with his mouth slightly agape. They all were so wrapped up in their studies at Saotome and their debut, they hadn't even realized a unit from their own agency had reached the number one spot. Most importantly, these idols were going to train them. It wasn't everyday that newbies in the business got an opportunity like this.

However, their chatter was abruptly interrupted, as a loud clap came from the behind the group.

"Ahem!"

Yuichiro stood there with his hands pressed together, a small smile on the boys soft face. The males all quieted down as Umiko rose an eyebrow at Yui, clearly a little annoyed he had taken her spotlight temporarily. As if on cue, the STARISH composer walked into the kitchen, papers in hand.

"Eh? What is everyone doing here?" Haruka questioned, her head tilted slightly, clearly confused at what was going on.

"Miss Nanami, what good timing!"

Yui flashed her a bright smile, adjusting the red rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose as he continued,

"Since STARISH will officially be having WINGS as their mentors, that also means that I will officially be yours!"

Haruka blinked her eyes a couple times, seemingly processing the information. Umiko rolled her eyes, though before she could spit out a passive aggressive comment, someone else interjected.

"But Haruka's songs are already amazing! She has the blessing of the muses!"

Cecil exclaimed, not letting Haruka get a word in in response. For a moment the room fell silent as Yuichiro took a few steps forward to where his own idols stood. A look of superiority formed on Umikos face while Momo simply averted her gaze to the side.

"You know…"

Yui started in a low tone, the group having to strain to hear him as he looked down at the floor. Suddenly he looked up, standing in between the two female idols. Their gaze also fell onto the group, and all at once they emitted a menacing aura. This aura was suppressing, and all at the same time extremely powerful. STARISH, Cecil and their composer were all frozen in their spots, unable to do anything against this feeling.

"...It is the composer who gets their idol group number one, yeah?"

A dark glint shone in Yui's eyes that sent a shiver down all eight of their spines, his smile giving off a completely opposite energy of what it gave off before. The eight knew right then and there, that this group was a force to be reckoned with.

"So…!"

cheered Yui, the pain of suppression suddenly disappearing as he turned back into the soft spoken boy from moments ago, "I'll be helping Miss Nanami!"

"I-I'll be in your care!" stuttered out Haruka, the first to break from the frozen stance as she bowed deeply at her senpai.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it," snorted out Umiko, crossing her arms over her chest as she cocked her head to the side. Her partner, Momo, said nothing, though gave the composer a curt nod.

"Well, no time like the present to start!"

Yui suddenly burst out, grabbing the composer by her wrist to drag her out.

"E-Eh!? Hyakuya-senpai!?" Haruka sputtered out, stumbling over her own feet as she was tugged out of the room, the boy laughing cheerfully.

"O-Oi…!" shouted out Syo, the group of males clearly getting defensive on behalf of their beloved composer. However, Umiko wasn't having it, and she stood at the entrance Yui and Haruka had just left through to block their paths.

"Now now, you didn't forget about us, did you?"

A terrifying smirk beamed on her pink lips, her hands resting on her hips as she stood practically face to face with the blonde male.

"You're our piece of work now, so don't think you can do whatever you want when you're on our time. When we say jump, you say how high. Got it? If you wanna be the best, you gotta prove it to us. We won't let you pass us if you're more concerned about your dear princess than you are about becoming the best."

The seven males had all been taken back, though they knew what the purple haired girl said was true. They were the best shot they had to become the best of the best.

"Oh, and you, aggravating prince boy," Umiko turned her sharp gaze to Cecil, "Get lost. We're here to train STARISH, I didn't sign up for extras."

She stuck her thumb up towards the door, clearly not impressed, trying to usher him out.

"Eeeeeh!?" Cecil whined, clearly upset that he would not get in on this training as well. As Umiko's gaze turned more menacing by the second, he was quickly intimidated and decided to leave while he was still intact.

"Now that he's gone, we can get down to business!" Umiko declared, chuckling slightly. She walked towards the door, Momo shortly following suit.

"What do you mean Tanaka? What are we doing?" questioned Masato, not quite sure what her words meant.

"Meet in the first practice room in an hour, and if you're late I'll beat the crap outta you!"

Umiko laughed to herself as she left, though somehow they knew that she wasn't joking. Momo peered back at them one last time as they exited, giving an emotionless stare before scurrying along with Umiko.

"This'll be fun," mused Ren, a grin on his face.

"I want to learn how to flip like that!Wasn't it so cool Tokiya!?"

gushed Otoya, Tokiya simply grumbled to himself, clearly unhappy about the situation. He was too quick to judge, and he of all people should have known that they were number one.

"Well, let's see what comes out of it."

An hour had passed, and the six idols gathered in the practice room waiting for the two girls.

"Didn't they say an hour on the dot?"

Masato was certain they were all punctual, he would have never mixed up the time. The rest of the group looked inpatient, some seeming more annoyed than excited.

"What did I say," started Tokiya with a deep heave, "We don't nee-"

In the middle of his sentence however, the lights suddenly went off, making the room pitch black.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Natsuki looked around, barely being able to make out the faces of the members that were close to him. All of a sudden music started to play. It almost sounded like a music box. In a split second blinding lights appeared, and two shadow figures appeared.

"Saint Crash"

The music suddenly bass dropped, an entirely new feeling coming from the music. It was intense, passionate, and dark. With this new sound the lights dimmed, a purple and dark magenta swirling aura surrounded them. Revealed were Umiko and Momo, a dazzling confidence radiating from them.

Umiko was the first to step forward towards them, her signature smirk plastered on her face. She wore what seemed to be a deep purple dress. It went off her shoulder with sleeves going down to her elbow, a large magenta sash resting on her gold embellishments along her torso and the trim of the dress shone as brightly as she did, a black lace garter resting on her exposed thigh. Adorning her hands were black fingerless gloves, black and purple roses decorating her pigtails. She walked straight towards Tokiya, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Someone's scenario Dreaming future"

Suddenly, Momo seemed to appear out of thin air, changing positions with Umiko. She wore a dress similar to her taller counterparts, with shorter sleeves and a sheer collared top covering her chest and collarbone. Her small hands looked delicate in black gloves that reached her elbows, her pink rose hair clips replaced with black bat wings.

"No more trick, no more trap."

As though they moved as one person, the two fluidly danced around, each face to face with Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya as they sang in sync.

"A not to be deceived Dreaming future. I don't need it Bye-bye."

As they sang the words bye bye, Momo backhand springed away from the fedora wearing boy, Umiko blowing a kiss and winking at his tall partner. They came together in the middle as Umiko sang, and STARISH knew what this song was. They had heard them practicing this with Yui the other day, though the aura it gave off was completely.

"CRASH MIND! The answers have appeared after the breakdown."

When they performed, the girls became one person. They were in perfect sync, and their movements were like an extension of each other. Their singing and harmonization was perfect, and the intensity of their music was taking the boy's breath away. They were worlds above STARISH, even worlds above Quartet Night. This is what a group looked like.

"CRASH MIND! Even if I cry and get lost I won't let it fail."

Umiko had made her move, strutting up to Ren and pulling him down by his tie. This had clearly been a slice of payback for his comment the previous day. Momo following suit, approached the bluenette next to him, her head tilted slightly as a hand traced down her porcelain cheeks.

"No matter what happens to My trust"

STARISH felt as though they were in another world, watching the girls perform. They were rockstars. Something completely different.

"No more trick, no more trap! No more trick, no more trap!"

With the last line the music trickled down, leaving the girls to strike a final pose. As the music stopped the aura seemed to dissipate, much similar to the Quartet Night performance previously. Standing there was the two girls, shining on as they held their pose. It was dead silent for a few moments, Umiko taking the chance to speak.

"Now that you know what a real hard work looks like, let's get started."


	5. Chapter 4 - Training Begins!

**Hello all! Back with more of Momo and Umiko! Hope you are enjoying :) DISCLAIMER! We don't own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

Within the next two weeks, training continued as usual. Everyday from 3-7pm. It was an unusual schedule but it was the only way to get all of their personal and group things done in one day. Of course during their first few sessions, Umiko had been particularly brutal. Pointing out every little flaw and misplaced step. Momo on the other hand did little to nit pick, usually being used as Umiko's go-to for 'show them how it's done!' In fact, she hadn't really said anything at all.

The last practice of the week was going oddly well for STARISH. The sun began to set outside as music blared through the room. Much to Tokiya's dismay, even he had to admit these relentless rehearsal's seemed to be working.

"Come on Otoya! You dance like my dead grandmother get your shit together!"

Umiko sneered harshly, standing at the front of the room as they did their first full run through of the night. Momo sat atop the piano's hood, a sort of amazement crossing her face as she watched the boys move. Ai Mikaze sat on a folding chair in the corner of the room, observing as he usually did.

The song ended shortly after, this was what had to have been their most fulfilling run though yet. But Umiko didn't look pleased. She knew something was off.

"Miss Tanaka!"

Natsuki spoke up as he heaved, still breathless. Umiko's crossed arms loosened up slightly, no matter how many times she told him to stop, he continued to use her name so formally,

"Umi's fine, I'm nineteen not ancient."

Ren hummed slightly, leaning forwards towards Umi who made her way over, "hm nineteen huh?" The two had developed an odd sort of relationship, Ren throwing pick up lines her way on the daily as Umi shut them down just as playfully. She smiled back at him deviously,

"too bad I'm still too famous for you."

The violet haired girl returned her attention to Natsuki as the group gathered in closer.

"The move on the second verse of the bridge. It's a little awkward!"

Before Umi could reply, Momo hoped to her feet and skipped over, pink skirt flowing slightly as her purple cropped shirt slipped from her shoulders. She stepped next to Natsuki and motioned for him to switch his hands. Moving it herself would have been easier, but for some reason the smaller girl refused to make contact with any of the boys. Natsuki followed her lead as she moved. Although words weren't really her thing, it was apparent that Momo had become confident in placing herself near STARISH. Her opinion's and input in practice had increased, a pleasant surprise to Umi. Momo was always the one to assist those who were struggling, she new each move through and through without error.

Ai piped in from his spot,

"why don't you break off into groups of two so Momo can get a better look at your individual improvement. Umiko, it would be beneficial for you to lead them through the choreography."

Umi grumbled to herself lowly as she removed her heeled boots in order to dance comfortably. She passed Syo briefly on her way to her spot in the centre, it seemed Ren and Masato were up first. The hatted boy placed a hand on Umi's shoulder, bringing her to a stop. She stared at him with a curious and sort of disgusted look, more so at his touch. He stared at her for a second, noticing the new height difference as he now beat her by a mere centimetre.

"HAH," he huffed at her confidently, earning a nice 'fuck you' from the unpleasant idol.

Umi took her place, sliding forwards easily as her thigh socks touched the floor, blue mini skirt ruffling slightly as she removed a long sleeved top. Ren made a disappointed sigh at the reveal of a black tank top. Umi ignored him thoroughly as Ai played their music, Momo sitting cross legged a few feet in front of the trio in order to observe effectively.

As expected, Umi's idol persona seeped through during their trio, lighting the room in a pleasant sort of energy.

"Not half bad, Masa. Keep up Jinguji your hair can't hide all your flaws!"

Umi's poison tongue spiking a flint of adrenaline in the blonde boy's chest as he picked up the pace. He wasn't sure if Umiko knew what to say or if she was just that much of an ass. Seconds from the end of the song, the music stopped suddenly, causing all three to fumble out of their current motion.

Momo spoke the only word she'd said publicly all week, her voice coming out soft with an undertone of panic, "Umiko!"

The smaller girl standing immediately and running to her partner before hugging her around the waist. Umiko's eyes stayed fix on the culprit. A look formed on her face that was much more terrifying than anything she'd appeared as before. Of course Umiko always looked annoyed, mostly because she was. But this was different. Ranmaru stood carelessly with the radio's power cord in hand. For a second, Syo had thought Momo was afraid of Ranmaru. But that wasn't it. It seemed like an attempt to calm Umiko down, one that clearly didn't work. Umi and Ranmaru seemed to avoid each other at all costs, Syo assumed he was about to see why.

"Hijirikawa, Jinguji, lets go." Ranmaru spoke as he normally did.

Both idols complied, taking a step forwards but Umi stopped them both before stepping closer to Ranmaru.

"They're on my time. Get lost." Umiko's voice was low and toxic, dripping with every possible sense of malice and hatred.

Ranmaru copied her actions, getting right up in her personal space and sneering down at the girl, "I don't care whose time they're on, all you are doing is wasting mine."

Momo took a step back, letting go of Umi and getting oddly close to Tokiya. Now she was afraid. Umi seemed to lose all control of her temper at his words, chewing him out with her own,

"This is why I left in the first place, if it were not for the laws of this land, I swear to god I would have-"

The doors to the room swung open just in time, followed by the shrill voice of Reiji Kotobuki, "OTOYAN! KO! COME SEE ME, I HAVE A SURPRISE!"

Otoya didn't have to be asked twice as he made his way quickly to his own Senpai. The sound of Umi's nickname barley pulled her attention away from the silver haired idol. From the corner of her eyes, she caught of glimpse of Reiji's stance, he held three identical golden envelopes in his hands.

"Umiko, Reiji's means for intrusion seem to be important," Ai joined the attempt to calm both opposing forces down. Umi scrunched her nose, "Can it Mikaze, I'm going."

She rammed her shoulder through Ranmaru's as she passed him, knocking him to the side slightly as she made her way to the smiling brunette.

Ranmaru waited for the sound of slamming doors, reassurance that Umi was gone. He didn't acknowledge the previous conflict as he returned to his usual stance. His voice coming out harshly,

"like I was saying, you two come with me. All of you should sleep early. We're filming tomorrow remember? You'll be filtered off with your senpai's for the day."

Momo's lips formed an O shape as to ask a silent question, which Ai apparently knew the answer to.

"Ichijo, you'll be accompanying myself, Shinomiya and Kurusu." Of course Momo knew she wouldn't get a choice. Umiko didn't get one either.

"Who will Tanaka accompany?" Tokiya asked as he wiped sweat from his forehead. To his knowledge, Reiji referred to Umiko as his best friend. Of course Umiko was reluctant to admit such a fact, a little more than reluctant actually. But it made sense for her to tag along with him. Ranmaru made an ignorant grunt, turning to leave and speaking on his way out,

"She'll be coming with me."

That evening, Syo found himself falling in and out of slumber on the couch in the dorms common room. Natsuki and Ai were seated around him as the 11:00pm news aired. He laid his head against the couch's back, eyes falling closed. He listened as the TV played quietly:

"The idol world's number one couple, Ranmaru Kurosaki and Umiko Tanaka have been reunited after being apart for more than a year! Long distance relationships must be hard in the idol world!"

Syo nearly fell forwards off the couch as he shot straight up, letting out an unintentionally loud screech. Several lights in different places turned on as doors swung open, signaling that Syo had clearly woken several STARISH members. He stared at the TV as photo's of Umi and Ranmaru were displayed. Each showed them clearly enjoying eachothers company, displaying obvious affection towards one another at public events, locations and concerts.

Ai looked up briefly from the book he'd been reading, speaking in a surprised tone,

"Oh, did I not tell you? Umiko and Ranmaru are romantically involved."


	6. Chapter 5 - A Cafe Date

**Just as a heads up guys, the plot for this story isn't going to exactly follow the timeline of the anime! We did this so that it went best with our characters developments, so I hope you don't mind! DISCLAIMER! We don't own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

"So they're together?"

Ren asked as the black BMW sped down the highway. Yui sat in the passenger's seat with Ranmaru and Umi behind him, Masato and Ren in the very back.

"Yes," Yui answered,

"But they're not together?" Ren asked again, Yui repeating his answer

"Yes."

They'd been on their way to a rather populated area, filled with street performers and shops. Masato stared back at the identical car behind them, the camera crew probably.

Ranmaru and Umiko made no comments, each facing away from each other, looking miserable

"I know you explained it earlier but I…" Masato trailed off as his attention had been turned back. Yui shot him a kind grin,

"During our time with Quartet Night, Umi and Ran over here got caught by the media doing something stupid. The public assumed they were together and since it was such a popular theory, Mister Saotome made the decision to put them in a faux relationship."

Something stupid?

Umi let out an aggravated sound, she'd rather not hear that story again. Yui reached back and placed a palm on the girls knee, "Unfortunately they developed a sort of hatred for each other, I'm not sure if you can tell. So to keep their relationship wholesome to the media, Umiko made the not-so-well-planned decision to break her idol activities away from Ranmaru's."

Music played softly through the radio, as Ren hummed to himself quietly.

The more Masato thought about it, the more it made sense. The more he realized why Momo had been so ecstatic to see Quartet Night. But of course, that wasn't the only reason.

"Oh! We're here!" The driver pulled onto their street as Yui gazed back at the group. People began to stare as both cars came to a stop and the camera crew started to set up. Ranmaru exited the vehicle but Umiko stayed put. Ren and Masato followed their mentors lead before watching him walk around to the other side. Yui turned around in his seat,

"Now Umi, how should we behave?"

Umi need nothing but switch her scowl into an almost terrifyingly genuine smile. 'Good,' Yui thought to himself. Ranmaru opened Umi's car door, "Thanks, Ranran!" She cheered happily as she stepped out. Masato and Ren exchanged a questionable look, this was new.

The group continued to walk down the street, people from each side staring at the bluntly obvious camera crew. Umi walked peaceful beside Ranmaru as Ren and Masato stepped closely behind. Ran stuffed his hands in his pockets before muttering to Umi,

"Take my arm,"

Her lips stayed curved into a slight smile as they walked, replying quietly,

"Don't tell me what to do."

She complied anyways, hooking her right arm around his left and snuggling closer to him as they walked, her left hand fiddled with the bottom of her skirt playfully as a cute sort of action. Oh how odd this was.

It only go odder when whispers of their names began to circulate, they unknowingly crossed paths with a rather famous cafe,

"Hm, I've never been here." Masato commented, pointing it out to Ren. Ranmaru stopped dead in his tracks, turning slightly to the blue haired man.

"Well, there he goes," Umiko muttered to herself as Ranmaru made a retreat for the cafe's door.

If there was one thing you didn't talk about with Kurosaki, it was food. They made their way inside, taking a seat as the camera crew settled around them. The food was placed neatly around them as Masato took his first bite, humming softly to himself. Umiko urged Ren to try some too. Of course Umiko had been here a million times with Ranmaru, this wasn't anything new to her. She turned to her illeged boyfriend briefly, spotting what was left over from whatever he'd just eaten on his lip. WIthout giving it a second thought, Umiko grabbed his chin lightly, turning him to face her and using her thumb to brush the contents from his lip.

She caught herself mid-action causing both of them to freeze up. In an effort to play it off, Umiko gave him a sweet smile as she pulled her hand away.

'Of course, just acting,' Ranmaru thought to himself. Ren stretched his back slightly, peering over at the stage in the front of the cafe. "They play live music here?" He asked. Ranmaru nodded as he stood up, walking over to the platform and picking up the lone bass that sat untouched. He sat on the stage's edge, beginning to riff no song in particular.

People from the streets began to pour in at the sound of his music, the camera crew breaking away from Umi, Masato and Ren in order to get closer.

"His sound really brings people together," Masato commented. Umi's second personality had taken a back seat at the lack of media, her usual tone presenting itself,

"He's always been like that."

Ren couldn't exactly read the look on her face, it changed from soft to ice cold the second she knew she wasn't being filmed. He preferred Umi's original state anyways. As for Masato he rather not have to deal with either.

The company's car had returned to get them as the video crew began to pack their things. Ranmaru had been talking directly to a camera, last to say his final goodbyes. Umi snuck up behind him, intertwining their fingers as he spoke. Ran laughed down at her briefly before continuing to tell the camera of his apparent gratefulness for his new role as a senpai.

The crew drove away as Umiko and Ran waved. The second the car was out of sight, the violet haired girl ripped her hand away from Ranmaru's. She muttered to herself as they entered the car, remaining in their original places.

"So? How was it?" Yui questioned happily as the began to drive.

"Awful, you're so rough," Umi hissed with a personal attack at Ranmaru, he sneered back without a second thought,

"This stupid idol persona of yours really gets on my nerves, do you have to be so aggravating"

The two went back and forth until Ranmaru silenced the green eyed girl,

"I'd almost forgotten how handsy you are."

Something about the word forgotten silenced her. Her face dropped as anger surged through her veins. Umi averted her gaze, staring out her window. Silence fell over the car as Yui turned up the radio in a state of panic.

Umiko's phone made a chiming sound in her bag. She pulled the zipper, picking it up. The name "romeo imposter" popping up in pink letters. She slid open the text message,

'Need to talk when we get back, don't run off. - Jinguji'

Upon returning around 9:00 pm, Ren followed Umiko up to her and Momo's shared room where he opened the door for her, following closely behind. Momo layed on her stomach with her feet in the air, flipping through some sort of book. She barely looked up as they entered.

"God this is so hard," Umiko hissed as as she whipped off her blouse, searching for a more comfortable top. Ren had become accustomed to Umi's random removing of clothes during their practices, shame wasn't exactly her style. Momo piped up from her spot, not even bothering to glance over,

"Break up,"

Umi froze with the hoodie in her hand half covering her arms, she stared blankly at Momo, "No I can't do that, Shining wouldn't let me." She slipped it over her head before removing her skirt and socks. Ren crossed his arms, leaning back against the door frame,

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. If you make a scene publically, Saotome can't come back from it. No more problems."

The violet haired girl pulled a blue pair of shorts over her legs, tiny silver stars covering the material, "It's too messy I can't."

Ren and Momo both looked over at her, confused as to why she was being like this. "You're being irrational," Ren's comment pulled a snappy retort from Umi's lips,

"Shut up! Shouldn't you be in bed by now, you have practice in the morning."

Ren raised an eyebrow at Umi before blowing a kiss her way, "as you wish."

He left silently before Umiko laid dramatically on her own bed. If had been anyone other then Ren, Umi would have lost her crap.

Momo closed her book, the cover reading 'Macbeth'. She sat up in her bed, a baby pink night gown falling loosely below her knees.

"Umi, are you okay?" her voice was soft and calming but Umiko's frustration only peeked,

"No off topic questions. You're gone with Mikaze and his minions all day tomorrow, you need to put a cork in it and sleep."

With a final harsh bidding, Umiko reached up and flicked off the bedroom lights.


	7. Chapter 6 - Ghost Adventures

**Hello Hello! I hope you're all enjoying the story, share it with a friend who you'd think would like it! DISCLAIMER! We don't own Utapri or any of its characters! We only own our OCs!**

* * *

"No, I don't want to bond with you, you have to bond with each other. Jease do I look like your friend?"

Umi's words replayed in Momo's head as she kept close to Ai. Later in the evening Momo scompanied Ai, Natsuki and Syo to something that was supposed to be a haunted cave. Which meant instead of making the rest of Starish practice, Umi was going to make them bond with each other. She'd made it very clear to Otoya that she herself would not be part of it.

"Momo, keep up please,"

Ai's request snapped her out of her daze as she sped up in order to keep camera crew walked slowly in front of them as they walked. Natsuki had an odd glint in his eyes, carrying a rather feminine basket in his hands.

"I made cookies for the ghosties!" he chirped proudly. He opened the basket, offering one to Momo. Without a second though, Syo jumped in front of the golden haired girl, both arms spread widely.

"No! They'll kill you!"

Momo was taken back by Syo's intrusion of personal space, but she appreciated his protective nature.

Ai grew annoyed of their sporadic nature, shushing them effectively. Upon entering the forest, Syo had been on edge. Different versions of "I'm not scared!" and "this is stupid we should just leave" left his lips as they grew closer to their destination. It was probably a font for the cameras.

Momo wasn't a very jumpy person, things like this didn't really phase her. She was more curious than anything and was more glad then upset that she didn't get stuck with Umiko on her treturous cafe date. Of course, Momo loved performing. But once you've reached number one, the adrenaline almost subsides to fear of losing your spot. But these boys were different. They gave her a sense of adventure, one she'd long lost within her fear of the opposite gender.

"Ichijo-senpai, you and Kotobuki-san seem to be close. Are you in the same age group?"

Natsuki was more so trying to make her feel welcomed than anything. He'd notice her gravitation to Ai. Momo didn't have a chance to respond as Mikaze beat her to it. Monotoned as he looked around,

"Momo and Kotobuki have a nine year age gap. She is about Kurusu's age."

Natsuki smiled delightfully, "ah of course! That would be why Umi-chan is the leader!"

Umi was the leader for many other reasons than her age. But Momo wasn't going to have that conversation.

She came to a stop as a harsh gust of wind blew her hair back, shivering slightly. Natsuki clasped his hands together, "Ah, cold spots usually mean spirits are near by!"

Syo nearly jumped from his skin at the words of his friend. "O-oi! Spirits!?"

His attention was caught by the small shivering idol in front of him. He considered taking her into his arms for a second. No. Why would he do that? She would freak out anyways. The male gender makes her nervous. Instead, he removed the blue blazer from his body, walking up behind her carefully.

He placed the jacket over her shoulders, gently and for the first time she looked up at him, making immediate eye contact.

"Syo…"

The first time her name had left his lips in all the time they'd been together. She used her hands to keep the jacket over her, wrapping it around the rest of her torso.

"It seems we've arrived,"

Mikaze stopped outside of a large cave, no light shedding from inside. The group had barely noticed the disappearance of the sun. The cold air blew again, Natsuki humming in delight, "Haaah! I'm so excited!" Mikaze merely shook his head and gestured to the cave,

"Unfortunately I don't think this is haunted. The draft is coming in through an open airway in the back. Nothing more than the wind."

Natsuki pouted but Syo's energy seemed to pick up, "bummer, sorry buddy."

He patted Shinomiya on the back. Ai cleared his throat, looking back at their path,

"I suggest we head home, I'm sure dinner is being made by now."

Upon returning home, Momo found herself almost disappointed. Being without her partner, taking care of herself was almost exhilarating. Something she was glad they pushed her to do. The sense of adventure had left her as they entered the dorms. But something wasn't quite right. Masato stood with Ren in the kitchen as they made dinner, it was usually Tokiya and Umiko by Hijirikawa's side. Where were they now?

Momo's eyes wandered to a rather large picture of Tokiya hanging from one of the cupboards. He seemed to be smiling. Wearing an odd sort of purple outfit. "What happened here?"

Syo noticed too as he ripped it from its taped place. Ren only laughed as he turned, 'kiss the chef' apron flashing at the group.

"We did some 'bonding' today at practice since it was pointless to work on coreo without a full group. Needless to say, Umiko found out about Hayato."

"I would assume she'll never let him live it down." Ai commented and Ren shook his head, "These babies are decorating most of the dorms. It's quite entertaining. I believe Ichinose is still on the hunt for Umi."

Momo let up a grin as she placed herself at one of the kitchen bar stools. Umiko was different too. A more playful side seeping through what was usually a hard bitchy exterior. Of course, it was a hard bitchy playful side. But at least her prime focus wasn't her own work anymore. Their lives had been so repetitive, so unbelievably stressful. Which is why Yui had forced them into taking the placement as Senpai's. Momo couldn't help but thank god he did, she had a good feeling about this.


	8. Chapter 7 - He's the Leader?

**How are you liking the plot of this story so far? I hope you are enjoying Umi and Momo's adventures!**

* * *

The next morning, Reiji gathered all but two of the Master course residents in the main foyer. He stood proudly, gripping the handle of his black suit case.

"You're leaving?"

There was a terrified sort of tone to Tokiya's voice but Reiji merely nodded. In his other hand he held up three golden envelopes, the same ones he'd been holding a few days prior.

"Not for long Tokki, about a week or so. I'm not going alone though!"

Ai's ears perked up, of course he didn't listen to half of the things that came out of Reiji's mouth but he did recall something about winning an award.

"Is this that nomination you talked about?" Mikaze asked. Reiji's lips curled into a smile as he nodded,

"Ya-huh! A while back the fans voted for Shining Agencies top 3 most beloved Idol group leaders. The winners are recording a song together and filming a video. That's where we're headed!"

We're? As Kotobuki finished his explanation, Otoya came bounding down the stairs with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He took one of the envelopes from Reiji's hand. He was another one of the winners. An uneasy feeling set in Tokiya's stomach, since when was Otoya the leader?

Momo took a step forwards from beside Syo, handing over what appeared to be Reiji's hat. Most likely a way of her telling him it was time to leave. Umiko stepped inside the front doors, peeking around the corner,

"Hey knuckleheads lets go or we'll be late."

A collective gasp left every single person's lips, Umiko was the third winner. How? She stood in blue jeans that hugged her hips and legs with a green hoodie reading 'Kotobuki' on the back.

"Ah Ko! You're wearing my sweater, how cute!"

Umiko sneered as she twisted her torso to see the back,

"I took this from Momo's closet. Thought it was hers." An embarrassed pink crossed the smaller girls cheeks but Reiji only sent an intoxicating wink in Momo's direction. Umi opened her mouth to call for the boys again but Syo beat her to speaking,

"How did you win a spot as a... beloved idol?"

The purple haired girl nearly fumed from her ears as she glared at him,

"BECAUSE I AM ADORABLE THAT'S WHY."

Her voice growled as she fisted both hands, pushing them down against her sides. Reiji took his hat from Momo's delicate hands, flipping it in his fingers before placing it on his head. He gave a final wave to his friends before placing his hand on Otoya's back and guiding him to where Umi waited not-so-patiently. Momo waved frantically at her partner, Umiko blowing a kiss at her in response before the three exited the building.

This was the first time Umiko was leaving Momo alone in the dorms for more than a few hours. To make matters worse, her back-up safety blanket (Reiji) was gone too. Of course Umi had entrusted Momo's safety with Yui and Haruka. But still, the golden haired girl couldn't help but be nervous, she'd lived here for some time now but communication was still difficult. Things were bound to go amay.

A three hour car ride to a city Umiko had been too busy sleeping to acknowledge brought the three leaders to another recording studio. Their first day on set would be recording only. It would take longer as they hadn't even received the music yet. The rest of the week was dedicated to filming a music video which they had also not been informed about.

The second Umi stepped out of the car, a radiant smile lit up her cheeks. A new kind of fear struck Otoya. What happened to Umiko? Rows of paparazzi infested crowds outlined the entrance to the building. A path had been made for the three, sectioned off by red ropes. It was entirely new to Otoya. 'I guess this is what it's like working with ½ of Japan's best idols.' He thought to himself.

He followed Reiji's lead as the brunette began to wave a smile at the cameras. He wrapped an arm around Umiko as he posed like a child for the crowd. She was going to kill him for that later. Otoya supposed maybe the more Reiji convinced the public they were best friends, Umi would believe it too. He also wondered how Momo dealt with this sort of thing. She was always so shy at home, would she be any different here? As they approached the door, Otoya found himself having fun as he waved and smiled. He could get used to this.

"What do you think Ko? It's not really your rocker style is it?"

Reiji asked Umiko considerately as they sat around a large conference table. Ringo sat at the very end with multiple producers, writers and managers around them. Umi sat with the lyrics in her hand as her eyes scanned the page. The top read 'Push Forward - Tomorrow ' an interesting song. It was high energy and upbeat but Umi only seemed to smile.

She pointed her hand into a gun like shape, fake shooting the hatted idol,

"No worries, Rei. I just so happen to be a jack of all trades!"

That happy tone was something Otoya couldn't get used to. Ringo clapped his hands together from the other side of the room,

"It's perfect for you three! What an interesting way to show the world your friendship as leaders!"

Umi's face didn't budge but both Reiji and Otoya knew exactly what kind of foul things she was thinking. A suited man spoke from beside Ringo as he picked up his briefcase.

"I think we're ready to record. Follow me."

Otoya had almost forgotten what a recording studio felt like. Umi suggested the red head centre the song, Reiji had whined about her stealing his idea. But Ittoki was more than glad to accept. He stood between his friends, placing a pair of headphones over his ears.

"Are we ready?"

Ringo spoke into an intercom which echoed through their headsets. In unison each idol gave a thumbs up, and so the music played


	9. Chapter 8 - Falling for You

**I really enjoy this chapter, leave me your thoughts on it!**

* * *

Momo had managed to survive the first four long days that Umiko was gone. Everyone seemed to be rather relaxed in her unfortunately with the loss of both the unpleasant idol and Quartet Nights brunette, they were short on hands, resulting in Momo having to take their place. Ai had sent her off with Natsuki and Cecil, they planned to visit Syo on the set of his new movie and tomorrow she'd be at a modeling job with Natsuki. Of course Cecil and Shinomiya had gone to the length of getting placements as extras for the film but Momo wasn't quite as dedicated.

A particularly difficult scene seemed to get under Syo's skin. They had stood there for over an hour, watching as Syo gathered up all the power in his legs in order to jump from one end of the broken bridge to the other. It wasn't working. The 19 foot gap in between the pieces was terrifying of course but the safety rope attached to his waist should have calmed those nerves. Momo figured it was his own karma anyways, all he'd done all day was grumble about Momo's lack of use on the set. She knew he was probably stressed but couldn't help being agitated. After all, she was his senpai.

Momo laid herself down on the couch in the foyer, closing her eyes gently as the sun beyond the windows began to set. A flowy blue skirt rested on her thighs as she unbuttoned the top of her blouse slightly, pale beige striped thigh socks scrunching at the tops. Sort of an atrocious fashion decision for someone her age, but she had a reputation to keep. It was the first time she'd felt peace all day as the sound of the practice rooms piano played. Masato maybe? Perhaps Yui or maybe even-

"Oh, Syo-kun's bag,"

Haruka's voice nearly pulled a screech from Momo, the golden haired girl popping both eyes open. A black duffle bag sat on the love seat adjacent to Momo, Syo must have forgotten his extra clothes. Hm, how tragic.

Haruka looked like she was wrestling with her own thoughts as she stared at it. The sound of the piano stopped, followed by Yui,

"Haru! Let's go quit lollygagging!"

Each of his words brought a new kind of terror to Nanami. Yui was a sadistic thing, a brutal coach and probably an even worse senpai. Momo knew that. But she also knew he was the best damn teacher you could ask for, which meant he was not going to let Haruka go.

The pink haired girl looked over to momo, throwing the bag lightly at her feet,

"Please bring this to Syo-kun!"

Momo found herself mumbling angrily as Haru ran back to Yui. Why was it her job when Syo had been so awful? 'He was stressed but-what would Umiko do? She wouldn't bring it to him. So don't.' Momo's thought process seemed to relax her for a split second, as she returned to her half-lidded state. But she knew better.

'No, don't do what Umi would do, never do what she would do.'

With a weak huff she stood, grabbing the bag from its place and trudging her way out to the car where her driver stood awaiting requests.

The set was barren and almost creepy without the crew. There wasn't a person in sight so why would Syo even still be here? So stubborn. She walked farther in, remembering the events from earlier. She knew he was persistent, of course he would still be trying to jump. But-

Momo glanced up atop the set's broken bridge where Syo stood on its edge. Without a safety rope? Words couldn't leave her loud enough and so she began the run for the staircase. Up and up she went with the bag still in hand before busting open the doors at the top. Syo's head nearly spun as he looked across the gaping fall to see the smaller girl.

His heart thumped in his chest, what was she doing here? He knew he'd been awful to her but her own presence wasn't even her fault. She didn't want to be there, it certainly wasn't her first choice.

"Momo! Don't move!"

He wasn't sure if she couldn't hear him or if she didn't care but she walked forwards. Syo caught a glimpse of his bag in her hands, she brought it to him. How unfortunately sweet.

The sun in the distance had almost set, shining a dim light across the horizon. It was difficult to see clearly and the air was getting cooler by the second. The wind was getting stronger, blowing loud howls across the sky. It was even more difficult to hear.

The tassels of Syo's costume shifted behind him, the breeze picked up. The exposed skin of his torso grew cold as it squealed past him. His chest heaved as nerves bundles in his heart, the blood seemed to stop flowing the longer he stayed still.

Momo's only mind set was to keep Syo in place, no way was he trying this without a rope. She wouldn't let him. She placed herself at the edge, a look of fear on her face and Syo finally understood. Hm, how aggravatingly sweet.

"Momo you need to move, please!"

His begging didn't phase her, she wouldn't let him jump. No way. The wind blew her skirt forwards, chilling her legs and sending shivers up her spine, the wind picked up again. Syo opened his mouth to yell but the words wouldn't escape as Momo felt herself tipping forwards. He wasn't trying to get her to move for him, he knew the wind would come.

Her fingers let of of his bag as she slipped from the bridges edge, hair blowing sporadically as she screamed, loud and apparent.

Syo's body moved faster than his brain, sending him shooting forwards and pushing off the concretes edge. I'll make it this time, I have to.

His body crashed into hers as he tackled her backwards onto the other side of the structure, knocking them both away from harm. He held her in his arms as tightly as he could, eyes scrunched shut before he realized.

No, the male gender. I'm not supposed to touch her.

The blonde boy made an effort to pull away but found himself stuck as Momo clung to him. Face buried in his chest with trembling arms hanging on for dear life. Tears poured down her cheeks as she sobbed, how terrified do you have to be to depend on the thing you fear the most?

Syo placed his arms around her, pulling her into his lap as he sat straight. Doing his best to fight his own shaking limbs he let her cry. How upsettingly sweet. As her breath swallowed and the tears began to slow, Syo closed his eyes in relief. Turning his head to hide the single tear on his cheek he spoke softly,

"You're okay, see? I've got you, I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

The girls sobs seemed to halt all together as she listened, for some reason, this boy wasn't so scary anymore.


	10. Chapter 9 - Satsuki's Escape

Syo creeped into the master course building, trying to be as quiet as possible. He walked down the long hall to the dormitories, hoping everyone would be asleep by now.

"Syo, what are you doing coming back so late?"

Syo froze in his tracks, silently cursing at himself for getting caught. He slowly turned around to where the voice had come from, seeing Ai standing in the doorframe to one of the common rooms.

"Ah… Senpai…"

Ai's eyes immediately shifted to the figure propped up on Syo's back, ashen bangs astray on her face as her eyes remained shut. Her chest heaved up and down softly, and Ai soon realized that Momo was asleep. He cocked an eyebrow, this is was so unusual for her to let her guard down like this.

"What happened?"

The bluenette's gaze shifted back to Syo, who's cheeks seemed to have a brush of pink dusted across. He averted his eyes from his senpai, knowing he would get the tongue lashing of a lifetime if anyone found out what had happened to the girl.

"She got tired when she was helping me practice on set, and I couldn't just leave her there,"

It was so obvious to Ai that that wasn't the full truth. He hadn't known his kouhai for too long now, but he knew him enough to know he was a horrible liar. The senpai let out a small hum, his expression as hard to read as always.

"You're lucky Reiji isn't here,"

Ai commented, walking up to the blonde. Syo looked at him confused at what he meant, not understanding what the brunette had to do with this. However, before he could inquire about it, Ai cut him off by holding out his arms in front of Syo.

"Huh? What is it?"

Syo was now distracted from the previous topic, looking at Ai like he was some sort of weirdo.

"You don't want to be caught in the female dorm this late, do you?"

Ai stated this like it was so obvious what he was talking about, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Syo had almost forgotten about the small girl on his back, just now realizing that he didn't really have a plan on how he would get Momo back to her room. He could get in serious trouble for wandering around the female dorms this late, and now that he thought about it he wasn't even sure where her room was. Syo turned around, letting Ai scoop up the small girl in his arms. He started to walk away from Syo, and for some reason the blonde seemed to have a weird feeling building up in his chest.

"Oh, and since you broke curfew, expect to be sufficiently punished for your actions."

After that night, the shooting for Kurusu's movie went on without a hitch, he landed the stunt and everything. He'd never tell anyone who he pictured when he completed the final jump.

"Wah! Momo-chan, I can't wait to get to shoot with you!"

A certain glasses wearing blonde was buzzing around the pigtailed girl, the sight was a fairly comedic spectacle.

"Different shoots…"

She said softly, though the male seemingly didn't hear her as he continued to gush about the shoot. Momo and STARISH were gathered in one of the many common rooms of the master course, discussing the offer Natsuki received for a lipstick ad. Momo was a model for the company beforehand, and they would be shooting both their shoots together later that day. Though they were still technically two different shoots, Natsuki couldn't stop blubbering on about getting to model with her.

"If only I had the chance to model with you Mocchi,"

Ren casually said in a flirty tone, sending a wink her way. She simply blinked at him, her expression stone cold and he could only weakly chuckle.

"Ah! Nanami!"

Syo exclaimed as the composer walked by, jogging to catch up to her. Momo gave a quick glance as they talked about something, though soon turned her attention back to the group where Otoya and Tokiya had started bickering.

A few minutes later the pair walked back to the group.

"Momo, could you take Natsuki to make sure he has all his stuff packed?"

Syo turned his attention to her as he asked, and she tilted her head slightly in confusion. She didn't get why Syo couldn't take him to do it. Though, she was his senpai, and it was a part of her job to make sure he was prepared.

"Okay…"

"Uwah! I'm so excited to have Momo-chan teach me lots of stuff today!"

She quickly turned on her heel and started to head towards the dormitory, Natsuki following her like a little puppy. She glanced back at the group for a brief moment, and they had all gathered in a circle of sorts.

'What could they be talking about…?'

The shoot had been going on for about an hour now, and Momo was less than amused. For some reason the shoot wasn't going very well, it almost seemed like the director was asking Natsuki to be a completely different person. Momo sighed, sitting on the sidelines in a fluffy robe, STARISH's composer beside her looking fairly antsy.

"Ichijo-senpai?"

Momo turned her attention to Haruka, cocking her head a bit.

"U-Um you see… I didn't think this would take this long an-and I have a meeting I have to go to… Do you think you-"

Momo sighed softly, waving Haruka off before she could even finish. It's not like Momo could go anywhere anyways, she was supposed to shoot after Natsuki.

"Th-Thank you very much!"

Clumsily bowing, the composer smiled at Momo, before rushing out of the studio. Momo turned her attention back to the shoot, everyone looked exhausted by now. Then, almost as if on cue, the director called for a break. Without a second thought, Momo headed to her dressing room.

She came out a little while later in a simple white sailor dress, navy blue stockings covering her pale legs. She walked around the building aimlessly for a while, knowing she had plenty of time to kill before she would even have to get ready to shoot. She somehow found herself on the roof of the building, a small garden-like set up which was most likely used for photoshoots. Her eyes scanned the scene, and landed on a bench where a particular glasses wearing male sat.

"Ah, Momo-chan,"

Natsuki greeted with a small smile as the girl approached him, taking a seat on the other side of the bench. It was silent for several moments, the only sound coming from the distant traffic below.

"It's pathetic, isn't it?"

Momo turned her head to look at the male, not saying anything as he continued.

"It's hard to be masculine. I don't really get what I'm supposed to do, I keep trying to look strong and do what the director says but it just isn't working. I don't think I can do th-"

"You can."

Natsuki's eyes widened in disbelief as the smaller girl cut him off, his gaze shifting to hers. Her expression was blank as always but as he locked eyes with her he could see a softness in them, something encouraging him on. He smiled, a genuine Natsuki smile.

"You're right Momo-chan, I can't get discouraged here."

She nodded softly. Even though she didn't say much, Natsuki somehow felt relieved to have her here supporting him.

"I actually have a secret plan, you see, the cameraman suggested I take off my glasses."

Momo pondered on it for a brief moment and thought it could be a good idea. It could give him more of a raw look to appeal to a more masculine energy. However, she had no time to respond to the idea as he took off his glasses.

"You think you can help Natsuki?"

Momo's head snapped to look back at the male, and fear striked through her heart. This wasn't the annoyingly loveable Natsuki she had come to know in her time at the master course.

"Wh-Who…?"

Her voice came out as barely a squeak, backing away from the male and off the bench.

"I'm the one protecting Natsuki… From everyone who tries to hurt him."

He glared at her as he stood up as well, his eyes piercing into her soul as she started to tremble.

"People like you are the most dangerous… People that pretend to be kind and approach Natsuki."

Momo's brain was so overwhelmed with fear and confusion, she had no idea what was going on. Isn't this man Natsuki? She knew she was talking to him just moments ago.

"Hey, Mo! I'm back finally-"

The door to the roof swung open, Momo's unit partner appearing with Syo, Tokiya, and Otoya in tow. She was laughing calmly, though the group froze when they saw the scene in front of them. A terrified Momo, visibly shaking as Natsuki stood in front of her.

"Natsuki what the fuck are you doing!?"

Umi's mood spiraled from neutral right back to to angry in about 2 seconds, her protectiveness over Momo kicking in as her voice dripped with venom. She moved in an attempt to storm towards the blonde, though Syo grabbed her arm before she could.

"That's not Natsuki, that's Satsuki!"

The moment Syo said his name Satsuki sharply turned around, giving a glare that even made Umiko feel uneasy. He stared right into her soul, seemingly focused on her as he initially didn't realize what was going on. Syo, giving direction to Momo by mouthing and pointing, made the girl pick up the glasses that had fallen onto the ground. She creeped up behind him, not sure why Syo was telling her to put them back on him but following instructions anyways.

She thought he was distracted by Umi and thought this was the perfect chance to do it, though right before she could he snapped back around.

"Don't interfere!"

He smacked the glasses out of her hands, growling at the small girl angrily.

"Momo-chan!"

Otoya hollered, though Syo was already fast on his feet.

"Satsuki! You jerk!"

He charged at him, Satsuki turning his attention away from Momo as he almost roundhouse kicked Syo right in the head.

He dodged him several times and managed to pull him away from Momo.

"Right! The glasses!"

Otoya exclaimed, and Umiko looked on like everyone was going insane.

"What in the actual hell? What about his glasses?"

"No time for questions Tanaka-san, we just have to get Shinomiya-san's glasses back on."

Tokiya and Otoya both looked at each other and gave a slight nod, rushing over to pick up the glasses. As Otoya and Syo tried to get the glasses back on Tokiya received a call from Ren and Masato, and instructed them to come to the roof of the building as soon as possible. Umiko stood there dumbfounded, holding the shaky Momo in her arms as she watched the scene unfold.

Otoya climbed up onto the top of what seemed to be a gazebo where Satsuki had hopped up.

"Be careful Otoya!"

Syo warned, though Umiko had other words to say,

"You're going to fucking die you dumbass!" She hollered, wondering when this crazy scene would be over.

"What is this!?"

Masato and Ren burst through the door, coming onto the scene in sheer panic.

"Hijirikawa! Ren!"

Syo shouted, just as Otoya sprung to action. But it was no use, they all tossed around the glasses and tried to get them on but it wasn't working. The boys got caught in a trap, and were all tangled up.

"Tanaka! Go after him!"

Syo shouted at Umiko desperately. She had no idea what was going on, but knew it wouldn't be good to let Natsuki, or Satsuki, go on his own. Giving Momo one tight squeeze of reassurance she dashed off, chasing down Satsuki. He just about closed the door on her, though as the other males got out of their tangled mess and followed close behind her he grabbed her wrist, pulling her in with him and locking the door from the inside.

"So, what in god's name do you think you're doing?"

She cocked an eyebrow at Satsuki, clearly wanting to hear it straight from his mouth. She was scared, no doubt, of his piercing gaze but she wanted answers more than anything.

"I'm going to do Natsuki's photoshoot for him,"

Satsuki started to storm down the stairs, though Umiko's booming voice made him stop.

"Are you dense?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning back up to glare at him. But she had her own disgusted look plastered on her face, her hands on her hips as she quite literally looked down on him.

"What do you think Natsuki is, a child? He's a big boy, he can take of himself. If you can't see that you are quite literally the most idiotic person I have ever met."

Satsuki grew angrier by the second, marching back up the stairs. In 2 seconds flat he had Umiko with her back against the wall. He looked down at her, expecting to see terror in her eyes. But that was the last thing she was feeling.

"I don't know who you are, but if you can't even let Natsuki do the job he's paid to do by himself, that makes you more of a baby then he is for letting you take over."

Satsuki was dumbfounded by her words. Not in his entire lifetime had anyone talked so bluntly and fiercely to him. He sighed, pulling away from her.

"You dumb girl… You know I could kill you with my hands right?"

Umiko smirked, an almost peaceful air settling.

"But you haven't yet, yeah?"

He looked over at her, shaking his head.

"If it's you, just maybe…"

Umiko tilted her head, humming in confusion at what he was saying. Before he finished Satsuki grabbed the sunglasses that rested on the collar of her shirt and put them on.

"Huh? Umi-chan?"

In a split second, the Natsuki Umiko knew was back. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened, but she had some sort of idea.

"What is going on?"

She sighed heavily, chuckling a little bit.

"You better go back down to your photoshoot, they are starting soon."

"Eh!? It's been that long already!?"

And with that Natsuki dashed down the stairs, not having any time question Umiko further. Not that she had many answers for him. She turned around, unlocking the door to the roof, and stepping back out to see six very worried faces.

"Tanaka! Did Natsuki come back?"

"Is he okay?"

"Did he do anything to you!?"

Umiko stood there as the boys flooded her with questions, an irked look starting to form on her face. She brought her gaze up and gave them a sharp glare. It wasn't as intense as Satsuki's though it definitely sent chills down their spines.

"First, do you guys wanna tell me what the fuck just happened?"


End file.
